


a quiet night in tatooine

by possumrug



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Couple, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, LGBT, LGBT Couple, LGBTQ Character, M/M, OC, OC Couple, OCs - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars OC - Freeform, Star Wars References, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, star wars ocs - Freeform, the mandalorian - Freeform, they mean the world to each other, theyre in love, they’re also partners they had a tusken wedding it was v romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possumrug/pseuds/possumrug
Summary: Iofeg’s a light sleeper, Turfa’s too tired for his own good.
Relationships: OC couple - Relationship, OCs - Relationship





	a quiet night in tatooine

It wasn’t the usual way Turfa expected himself to rile from his sleep during the night, but it riled him nonetheless. Normally, it was one of the same few things. Particularly bad storms, animals or yelling. Gunshots, even. Tatooine was no joke, and he had gotten used to it with time. He’d had a lifetime to.

Tonight, however, he found himself wakened by a soft hand skimming across his chest, and as he followed the arm of said hand to the shoulder, he found a tired, restless pair of brown eyes staring back into his own.

Iofeg was often a light sleeper, he found. The twi’lek had once told him that it was because he was used to be being attacked as he slept, as being a scavenger was a dangerous job at all times of the day. Most would fight and kill for a scrap piece of a droid when times were at their most desperate.

Offering a confused yet understanding look, Turfa turned his head towards his partner, bringing his own hand towards the green one on his chest and grasping it softly. In response, Iofeg shifted closer to him, and Turfa brought his arm around the man to accommodate.

Despite the difficulty, the two had recently began to learn english together. Iofeg, who had began learning previously while on his home planet, had plenty of notes from his travels which he had encouraged Turfa to use. In doing so, the twi’lek had heard Turfa’s voice in english for the first time. Rough and course, but sweet around the edges. Just how he had imagined. Just how he was as a person. It sounded almost different to how he’d sounded speaking twi’leki for the first time, but none the less special.

With a gentle motion, Turfa caressed his partner’s lekku in his hand and slowly brought it to rest over his back as opposed to over his shoulder, where either of them could roll onto it as they slept. If Turfa knew one thing, it was that lekku were one of the most sensitive parts of the twi’lek anatomy. And he’d only met one on his entire lifetime. 

Despite the delicacy of the movement, Iofeg shivered against him and proceeded to cling at his arm. Turfa was quick to bring him closer, but wasn’t anywhere near above laughing. He found the reaction endearing, if anything.

The two lay the way they were for some time, the only sound between them being soft breaths and the brushing of skin against skin.

It was Iofeg who was the first to speak.

“Afa eskaa’liash tuno, Turfa.”  
<< I love you, Turfa. >>

It being one of the only phrases he knew in twi’leki, Turfa found pride in himself in knowing what it meant by ear. In response, he graced his partner’s forehead with a chaste kiss, earning himself a smile that he felt could brighten any blanket of darkness. It wasn’t far from the truth in his eyes. It certainly made him happy, if anything.

While he understood what had been said, it was saying it back that was harder in the physical sense.

“Afa...eskaa- mm...” 

As the Tusken struggled over what came next and how it was pronounced, and had began to wallow in the panic that came with it, he felt the slim warmth of Iofeg’s hand glide across his cheek. As those same brown eyes met with his good one once again, he found himself being drawn into a kiss. 

When they parted, Iofeg shuffled himself back quickly in Turfa’s arms, giving him just enough to sign to him. He knew that in doing so, the man would find it easier to get a word in.

I know you do. You’re trying. I’m very proud of you. Thank you for being here when I need you to be, sunshine.

As Iofeg drew himself back into the warmth of Turfa’s embrace, the pair took a moment to fully immerse themselves in one another like they had before, with Turfa caressing the smooth, marked canvas of Iofeg’s back and lightly brushing his lekku whenever he seemed at his comfiest.

Content, the latter brought a hand up just enough so as to play with Turfa’s wispy bed head, which he found to be one of the prettiest features of the man despite his objections. They each had their own features, but it wasn’t always shared with the same views.

As a newfound tired silence fell over them, Turfa relished in the realisation that he had helped an otherwise wide awake Iofeg lull back to sleep, despite not knowing the cause of the disturbance in the first place. Just as he began to drift off himself, he felt an all too familiar pair of lips mumble into his chest. 

“Afa eskaa’liash tuno. Ann so fendoon, Turfa...”  
<< I love you. The moon is welcome, Turfa... >>

Instead of giving a passive response or an attempt at replying to the declaration of love like before, Turfa grinned sleepily to himself like a mad genius and instead opted to rub not so lightly on the ends of Iofeg’s lekku. He was not a mad genius.

The stunt in question earned him a playful slap and a not so endearing pet name, despite the chuckle on the twi’lek’s lips.

Turfa had never been more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS THESE ARE MY BABIES THEYRE MY BREAD AND BUTTER


End file.
